


Dangers of Montando

by ParaMox396



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Other, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaMox396/pseuds/ParaMox396
Summary: In the Plane of Montando, where the Wild West and magic meet, is far more dangerous and deathly, where the Settles of this new world will find that the wildlife is deadly and the Natives, the people who settled the land, are armed with Primal Magic. 3 Planeswalkers have come in search of a mythical artifact from another world. But as others search for this object, we learn of the nature of the Spark and the Multiverse as they are forced to survive The West.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Arena of Sand

The ground hit hard, as Axel hit the Ground. His short Brown hair was a sticky mess of sweat and sand. Standing over him was a massive Green Troll with a Great Ax in one hand and a hand reaching out. "Get up, Axel" said Treesoto, the Troll warrior, "i didn't throw you that far." Axel let out a raspy breath "says the woman you just picked me up and benched press me." Treesoto laughed as she patted her pink hair "you need to dodge the grab, now back up where not going inside until you win!" Axel sighs, thinking why did he pick the 7 foot hulk over the 4 foot dwarf. "good lad " said Treesoto, "now you just got to focus, use your advantages!" "How I only have two swords, and it takes both to block your ax." "then react to it!" As Treesoto barreled towards him, he saw something, he could see how fast she was going, with the amount of force going into each step, her muscles are tensing, and he could see the ax coming Toward him. He ducked under Treesoto,and he sprang up slashing down on here arm. "Aaaaaaaaaaah" Treesoto cried, here severed arm falling to the floor. "Tree, I so sorry!" Axel cried "I go get some help!" "No Axel its fine" Treesoto said picking up her arm, and pressed it to her wound. and with a wet slurping sound the arm reacted its self. "I'm a Troll, I can regenerate from any wound, that's why I picked you to spar with." Axel sat on a stone, relived that he didn't cripple his friend for life. "Ah Ennia Glad that you joined us." Axel got up real fast, looking for his best friend, then he saw her. Ennia was wearing her casual cloths, with here dark brown hair in loose braid, looking at him with her caramel eyes. "Is everything ok?" said Ennia her worried voice crashing thorough his head. "Everything's fine, the only injure was a lost arm." said Treesoto, flexing her arm. "alright we need you guys up in the central tower, something big is happening." said Ennia, as she's running into the tower. "What for? said Axel while chasing after her. She turned around here eyes locking with his. "Its a adventure".


	2. The Meeting

As Axel climbed up the spiral staircase, tried to count the steps. He gave up after 527.“How tall is this Staircase” Treesoto said, just behind Axel. “don’t worry” said Ennia “were almost to the top.” “what even is up here.” said Axel, thinking that its some stupid reason. “Its Probably because the Gatewatch what's only the best for these missions, so they make us climb to the top, as a test.” “what missions do they give, up here?” “Only the ones for the best of the Best.” 

Just as they rounded to the top of the tower, someone grabbed him from behind. “Get off, me!” said Axel now with swords drawn. “Clam down pal,” said a tall man with Black hair. “Devon,” said Treesoto. Devon was a Human male with blue eyes, and a handsome face, with slicked backed hair and a bright white smile. “Now put those swords away, before I Take them from you.” he said unsheathing his long spear from his back. “Alright, boys listen up.” said Ennia, “Axel, put your weapons away, Devon, go away.” “Why of course, you worship, after all I was just having a small talk with Axel over here.” and with that he walked down the stairs, glancing back at Ennia then Treesoto bared her Teeth, and he quickly walked down the stairs. 

“I hate that man,” said Axel, looking at the 2 oak doors in front of him. “meet too” said Ennia “I don’t know why he's Obsessed with me?” “Probably because he thinks you're very pretty.” “You think I'm pretty?” Ennia gasped. “Alright love birds get in there” said Treesoto, as she pushed open the doors. Axel stepped into a massive oval office, with a massive table in front of him, with 8 chairs around it. Lining the walls were shelves filled with books, and other strange Items, Most likely form other Planes in the Multiverse. As the sun shone through the glass ceiling, 3 figures appeared. One was a tall man with a head of a lion, a Leonin. Next was a woman who was covered in a bronze mesh of armor. Finally was an old man, who wore white and blue robes and a strange staff next to him. “Axel, this is Ajinai, he is our official leader.” said Ennia. “It’s nice to meet you.” said the Leonin, shaking with his massive paw. “What happened to your eye?” Said Axel “ and who's the old man Over there? “Hey, I'm only a thousand years old,” said Teferi. Axel's jaw dropped, wheezing from his mouth. “Now you kids get over here, we have something for you.” 

As our group sat down, and when everyone introduced themselves, Axel realized that the woman was named Chandra. “Now here is your mission” said Ajiani looking at Ennia, “we discovered a mana signature that is something like we have never seen before. It appears to be some kind of object, but it produces a massive amount of mana.” “where is this object located?” said Treesoto. “I get to that in a moment.” said Teferi “but first we need to discuss who's going, first we brought in an expert on artifacts, so could we give a Hand for Clara. As she walked into the room, Axel noticed that she was very active, her hands seemed to be working on some kind of arm brace. “I’m sorry I'm late, I’m Clara.” “It's fine, I'm Axel, I got winded when I walked up here too.” “Now thank you for joining us, Clara.” said Chandra, “Next we have one who volunteered for this mission, so here is the Beast himself, Kirrin! As the doors opened Axel stifled a yelp, Kirrin was a bear sized creature, with a long snout and a very flat back. He had a patch of fabric on his back, with bags all across his side. As Kirrin saw Ennia, he ran toward her, his great ears flapping, and his long tail wagging. “Hi there, kin!” ennia giggled as he knocked over here, licking her with his tongue. “Wait, this thing is a planeswalker? I thought only sentient beings could have a Spark?” said Axel now petting the thing. “We have no idea where he comes from, or where he got his spark, but he does seem to understand us.” said Ajinai, “But he's incredibly loyal and protective. He's perfect for where you're going, You're going to the Plane of Montando.” “MONTANDO!” said Ennia “ I was Raised there, I know it like the back of my hand!” “That's why you're going,” said Chandra “And Axel is coming with you.” “Why me?” said Axel if you need a fighter, then send Treesoto.” “thanks, Axel but there's Probably a reason why they picked you versus me.” “There is, this plane only has humans on it as the sentient creatures, a massive troll will probably give away your cover.” said Tefiri, Secondly axle has proven himself to be a capable Warrior, so we would like to give him a easier mission, don’t worry Tree, we have something for you.” “Now, do you guys know what Montando looks like?” said Chandra. All 4 nodded their heads “great you guys can go now.” said Ajiani “and may the planes guide you.” First one to go, was Ennia Disappearing in a moment's Flash. Next was Kirnin in a flash of flame, Finally Clara was gone with a sharp CLANK sound. Axel stood there, trying With all his might to planeswalk. “Axel, you can try to follow their trails, every planeswalker makes one.” said Tefriri “Just try to focus on one of them, And your mind will do the rest.” As Axel imagined who he should look for,he thought of Ennia, Her face was smiling the first time she showed him this place, his mind reached out and found her, and in a flash, he planeswalker on his own for the first time.


	3. The Arrival

A bright flash lit up around Axel’s eyes as he fell into Montando. It would hurt If he landed on the ground, fortunately he landed on a cactus. Axel landed on the cactus, snapped it in half and landed on the ground, with a whole lot of needles sticking out of him. “Axel, are you alright? Oh Chinduko, Ennia, I think he got about 15 needles in him.” said Clara, “Axel, can you say something?” said Ennia, pulling out a pair of pullers. “Why did I land on this spiky thing?” “First, It's called a Cactus, second, this just happens sometimes, because of the Planar movements, I teach you later, Now hold still.” Ennia said, removing The needles from his body. “Also where are we?” said Axel.

The surrounding area was a desert with very little sand and in the distance, with rocky cliffs in the distance and the hot sun beating down on them. “I don’t recognize this but I think if we look around, I should figure out where we are.”

“Do you think that there's a town nearby?” said Clara “I'm getting quite hot.”  
“Wait, you're getting hot? This feels just fine for me” said Axel. “  
“have you been here before.”  
“No, I can’t remember, I can’t remember anything.”  
“Wait, how much do you remember?”  
“Only the past year.”  
“Both of you shut up!” said Ennia “look over there.”  
Axel squinted his eyes, and he could see a dust cloud hedging toward him. “Guys I think somethings in it.” Ennia looked closer, seeing 4 dark shapes running toward them, Clara got on Kirrin,” just then a horn was blown and the figures revealed themselves. 4 muscular humans wearing nothing but a l cloth, with dark black hair and bright red and white feathers holding it up. They were riding an ox like creature with long horns that stuck out of their skulls. Banners hung between the horns, each one having the same symbol, a skull of the ox that they are riding. “RUN!” Yelled Ennia as Kirrin and Axle broke off into a sprint.

“What in the Devil are those!” yelled Axel, sprinting as fast as possible into order to keep up. “Those are the Cadoos!” yelled Ennia, “we must have PlanesWalked into their lands and a patrol found us!” “what are they riding!” said Clara. “Those are Ancient bison,” said Ennia “they are highly territorial and aggressive and can run faster than Axel and Kirrin. We must be farther south than I thought.” Just then an arrow hit Kirrin in his left flank, he fell to the ground, with Ennia and Clara with him. Axel slowed down, surveying the damage, Ennia got up and pulled out a bow, knocking an arrow to fly, And Axel pulled out his two swords, ready to fight the Ancient Bison. Just as they would have been run over, 6 orbs appeared around Clara and with a cry, the ground in front of the Bison Burst into flames, the Bison stopped and turned the other way, with the natives going with them.

“How did you do that?” said Axel “I thought that these things would react similar to my bulls at home, the hate fire.” “No I mean what were those orbs around you?” “ those were my signature magic. Most planeswalkers start out with mana ready to use, but without ways to regain the Mana, they will run out, until the Next day. Mine works like a build up, I gain Mana linearly it starts with zero, then one, then two then so on.” “All right but it looks like Kirrin needs to get the arrow removed, I think I see a town over there, there should be a doctor over there that can help us with this.” said Ennia hauling up Kirrin ''does everyone think that they can walk?” Everyone nods “Alright then, Here we go!”


	4. The Town of Alamo

As they rolled into the town, it was bustling with people, riding on horses or wagons. Men in their strange hats rode on horses in pens of long horned bulls, their gray horns glittering in the sunlight. Ennia ushered them into an alleyway between a quiet shop and a massive building with a bell on top. “Okay here's my plan.” said Ennia “I'm going to take Kirrin to get the arrow removed from him, and get him a stall for a day. Then you guys need to buy some supplies at a traders shop.”   
“Where is it?” said Axel.  
“It's right next to us, it's called Trader Moes. then after you get us supplies then you go to that building.'' She Pointed to the large building across from the street, it had a stream of people entering but only a few leaving. “What does the sign say?” Asked Axel. “Wait, you can’t read it?” replied Ennia, Curious look replacing her usual demeanor. “Anyway it's the Diamond Horseshoe, the biggest Saloon in this town. Alrighty we know what we're doing, let's get to it.” 

“All right, did you guys get the stuff we need?” said Ennia, “ We did, we got about 5 days of food and 3 days of water, but I made the mistake of giving Axel the rest of the money,” said Clara. “ what did you get, Axel?” “I got this thing!” It was some lyre type thing, with a wooden base that has five strings on top of it, and along the shaft of it were some twisty things. “ wait you bought a guitar, do you even know how to play it.” said Ennia. “No but I saw a guy play it” then Axel played a southern song in a perfect tune, his hand flew across the guitar like he had been playing them for his entire life. “That was incredible!” Said Ennia, “ how did you do that?” “ I don't know, I just watched a street performer do it and suddenly I could.” said Axel. “ can we go to the Diamond Horseshoe now?” said Clara “ we should probably get a table before it gets crowded.” “I wonder what kind of entertainment they will have.”

They were seated next to one of the bars that lined the Diamond Horseshoe, was a massive chandelier in the middle of Saloon and a bright stage up front, piano lessons playing on it filling the air with Lively music to listen to after a hard day of work, in the middle of the Saloon three tables of a card game were being played when Peach one of them having a man with all of the chips. in between these tables more customers looking to get a nice warm meal, being served by women wearing long blue dresses that sparkled whenever the light flashed on them. Truly, Axel wondered to himself I can see why many people would go here after a hard day out of the dangerous world. the group sits down as a young woman with blond hair steps forward, “ welcome to the diamond Horseshoe darlings, what can I get for you?” “ we don't need anything right now.” said Ennia. “I'm sorry dear I was referring to the gentleman over there,” she said pointing at Axel. “Um,I think we need a minute.” said Axel, “say, what's the entertainment for tonight? is it just the man on the piano?” “ no no dear, it should be coming on just in a few seconds.” said the woman. Just then the lights flared out, and a single one pointed towards the stage. and then the Red curtain began to rise, and from behind it 3 women in a red, yellow and blue dress stepped forward. “Ladies and Gentlemen, said a man in a fancy suit as he hopped on stage “Welcome to the most popular show of the night, let's give it up for the diamond girls!” as the girls began the flirtatious dance, Axel looked at Clara, who was staring at the women. “This is so sexist, who would write about this?” “What did you say?” said Axel “what, oh it was nothing Axel.” before he could question her, something else got his attention. One of the serving girls was backing up from a table, her and rubbing her bottom. The man sitting next to her, moved his hand away from her, and that's when Axel exploded. He walked over there and punched him. “Hey, dick apologies to her,” “for what, I didn’t harm her.” “you harassed a young lady, she did nothing wrong.” “Alright then, you think you're some kind of gentlemen, then let's have a gentlemen's duel.


	5. The Devil's Wings

As the sun settled in the middle of town, the two men stepped on to the Now deserted Street, it seemed that the whole town was looking, standing along the sides of buildings casting Long Shadows like Graves. Ennia and Clara looked on with panic at Axel's certain death. “ all right little boy.” said the gunman, “ I'm a merciful man, apologize to me, and I'll let you go.” “ like I'm going to need it!” said Axel “ I consider myself to be one of the greatest duelists in the world. bring it on, Old Man!” As Axel looked straight into the Man's eyes, he saw no fear in them, only a humorous luck, like this was all some big joke. Axel drew his twin swords, curved into a straight Crescent, each one has a single Spike in the middle. “Where you're a weapon?” Axel said “ did you leave it at your mother's house.” “ Oh no I always keep it on my side” the Gunman said, parting his cloak aside, Revealing a strange long hunk of metal with a bone handle. “ what is that?” said Axel. “ oh, this beauty is called a longhorn, one of the fastest guns in the West, Now you!” he said, pointing towards a man in the tall hat, which we can only assume must be the mayor. “will you give the countdown?” the man nodded, holding up his hand. “ On the count of three, both of you will fight.” Axel spun his swords in the air, holding them up in an X cross. “ONE!” A bead of sweat trickled down his face, “ Two.” and then with absolute certainty, Axel realizes he's not going to dodge the bullet. but before the man could say three, a dark shadow flew over them, an Axel looked up and a massive object flew towards them and landed behind the gunman. 

It was a massive creature, it's head standing Foot taller than the gunman. It has the face and body of a lion, with spikes protruding along its spine, it had A massive main covering the entirety of its head, with spots along its hide. but what was the most shocking was that it had two black wings, which folded back closer to his body, and unfurling from underneath him was a massive armored tail, covered in spikes and dripping with some liquid. “Oh dear god” said Ennia, “ it's a manticore.” the Manticore looked down upon the Cowarding gunman, And with a mighty Roar, he snatched the man in his mouth and bit him in half from the waist. his legs falling to the ground as he swallowed the body whole. “ Everyone run!” yelled the mayor “someone get the sheriff !” as everyone ran into the buildings, screaming like they were going to die. the Manticore roared once again, looking up his tail three spikes ran toward the Diamond Horseshoe impaling two people on the spot. Once hit, the men began to spasm and convulse, and with only a few seconds afterward, they fell down and didn't get back up. Axel looked for his friends in the chaos, he found Ennia on top of the Diamond Horseshoe, she began to Notch an arrow into the bow and let it fly, hitting the Manticore in the shoulder. The Beast roared, and launched itself into the sky heading straight towards her. Ennia just barely made it to the other building before the Manticore smashed into it, taking off the roof of the Diamond Horseshoe. Axel knew that ennia couldn't keep up with this, so he picked up a metal rod he found lying in the street and threw it at the creature, it only bounced off of its hide but it got its attention. the Beast glided Down shooting spikes out of its tail, Axel managed to dodge all but one, as it sunk into his chest. Instantly, he fell to the ground, His muscles barely responding, he could barely get off, and he was an easy meal for the creature. Just as the Manticore was about to finish him off, Kirrin rusted at him, knocking him to the side, riding on top of it was Clara. “Am I glad to see you.” said Clara, as she pulled him up onto Kirrin, “What about Ennia? we can't just leave her behind.” “ don't worry about her, watch.” Said Clara, turning Axel over. The Manticore turned to face Ennia, As she pulled out a clay pot from her pack, she threw it at the Manticore, shooting an arrow at the pot at the same time. The Pod exploded when a massive fireball came out of it, Landing right on top of the Manticore. The Beast fell to the ground, shaking its entire body to get rid of the fire, and with a huff, it took off flying Westward into the sunset. 

As They regrouped, the townsfolk began to come out and they gathered at the end of town. And the mayor came forward “YOU BASTARDS, you think you can you can use your magic to summon that Infernal creature here and attack these townsfolk.” “Excuse me, you think we Summoned the Manticore?” said Ennia, her eyes looking straight into the mayor. “Of course you did, you're a Monteei, you were hired by the Union to take out the Most Populous towns. Well we won’t have it!, Citizens by our duty to the freedoms of Texstella! We must kill this SPIES!”  
The townsfolk cheered, pulled out their guns, it seems that they all have one and they charged. “Ennia Hop on” Axel yelled, as he tried to get up, but he couldn't move. Ennia spirited toward them, jumped onto Kirrin, Landing directly on Axel, and they ran out of town, heading the same way that the Mantricore when’t.


End file.
